


Even as bright as you are?

by BKAKCANON



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Magic, Mentioned Iwaizumi Hajime, Mentioned Shimizu Kiyoko, Mentions of Taylor Swift, One Shot, Pining Oikawa Tooru, Time Skips, fIREFLIES OMG, kinda canon?, suga is probably a fairy, tooru is so pure i love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BKAKCANON/pseuds/BKAKCANON
Summary: That night when he goes to sleep, he includes "the safety of fairies" in his prayers, making a promise to whoever was listening to him that he'd protect all the fairies and keep their secret safe forever.[Where Oikawa meets Suga when they are kids, and Oikawa believes Suga is secretly a fairy and decides he has to protect his secret at all costs.]
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 134





	Even as bright as you are?

**Author's Note:**

> this idea came to me at midnight and its almost 3am right now but hEY AT LEAST I GOT TO WRITE THIS :D!!! I hope you like it and maybe leave be feedback since this is my first time publishing? Anyways please enjoy :)

Oikawa Tooru was only ten years old when he first saw Sugawara Koushi.

It was a summer evening, and he was playing in his backyard when he saw him. He was as bright as the sun itself, illuminating the place with the happiest smile Tooru had ever seen. The boy played in his neighbor's backyard with some daisies, humming some song Tooru didn't recognize. What shocked the young boy the most was the bright grey hair, almost white, shining with the sunset. Tooru was left breathless.

In silence, we watched him make the cutest flower crown and, when he decided he would call him over to introduce himself from the fence, he saw it. Or at least, he could swear he saw it. Little lights started to surround the boy making him glow, and he heard the sweetest laugh come from him.

He let out an amazed gasp. Wrong idea, though, since the extraordinary boy had heard him and was trying to find the source of the gasp. Tooru hid behind the fence, heart racing, scared of being spotted, and ran back home.

He decides to look it up on his parents' computer. Matching the descriptions given on the internet due to his professionally written description, he concluded the boy he had seen was either an alien or a fairy. And man, did he love aliens, but the boy was too pretty to be one. He also looked like a human (not implying aliens couldn't transform into humans but probably not as cute as this one), which was obvious to him. He had just seen a fairy.

That night when he goes to sleep, he includes "the safety of fairies" in his prayers, making a promise to whoever was listening to him that he'd protect all the fairies and keep their secret safe forever.

***

He sees him again after that, never having the courage to talk to him. He also starts this totally professional research on the subject, watching all the Tinkerbell movies and other shows, including fairies like Barbie or Wings. He then realizes he had never seen the fairy boy's wings. Maybe he was hiding them or- oh no, maybe he had lost them.

Horror and sadness filled Tooru's yet small little body. He cried for the rest of the day. His parents never found out the reason behind this sudden sadness because, even if it made Tooru sad, he would keep the promise of keeping the fairies safe.

***

The boys on Tooru's middle school were absolute idiots. He hated them. They thought aliens were dumb and didn't believe in fairies. Not that Tooru would ever bring it up or mention them out loud, but when the topic came up during class once, the boys made fun of a little girl who also thought they were real.

He immediately decided to become best friends with the girl. Her name was Kiyoko, and she was the smartest person in his class. Of course, she was. He spent most of his playground time talking with her about fairies, even though the girl at first had thought he would make fun of her.

Kiyoko moved places before their last year of middle school, leaving him alone with those jerks. Well, everyone was a jerk, but Iwaizumi. He played volleyball with him, so he was rather cool. Maybe some anger issues, though, but a nice guy. Maybe. Sometimes. If he tried hard enough.

***

At first, he thought fairies didn't age, but that changed when his first year of high school arrived, and he noticed the fairy boy had actually grown up too, and he was wearing a high school uniform. It was almost all black, but somehow it fitted him well. They met each other when leaving their respective houses at the same time (late) for class. It was then when Tooru learned his name, Suga.

'It totally fits him,' he thought during the rest of the day. He couldn't focus on the lectures at all because life seemed five times brighter after he had exchanged a few words that morning before leaving for their own high schools. There was no other explanation but the fairy's magic.

After school that day, he sat next to his window after finishing his homework. Just on time to see him arrive home. Late. Tooru wondered why staring from his window as if he'd magically get an answer. He did get something magical, not an answer, though. Suga had noticed him and had waved at him, smiling brightly before bringing one finger to his lips. As if asking him to keep a secret.

Tooru understood immediately and nodded, smiling too. Then, he was gone. But the lights he swore he once saw around the kid were there again, and Tooru was sure he could die at that exact moment and be nothing but content.

***

The biggest surprise was seeing him in his first volleyball match against Karasuno. 'It's not fair,' he thought, preparing for a service, 'they have a fairy on their team, and they expect us to win?'

Kiyoko was also there as an assistant manager. He acknowledged her presence with a smile and a small wave. He wondered if she knew about Suga's magical origins. She probably did, judging by her confident smile while watching her team play.

Oikawa's team ended up winning, though. And Suga looked defeated, but also full of excitement. That day, he ran towards Oikawa and praised his volleyball skills as a setter. They talked for hours, even way after the end of the match, on their way home, about volleyball. Oikawa felt like he was floating and then wondered if it was dangerous, getting too much exposure to a magical creature. He decided it probably wasn't because even if it were, in fact, dangerous, he would totally take the risk to spend a little more time around Suga.

They didn't go home, by the way. Instead, I headed to a nearby park and sat there, watching the sun go down. And like every single time the sun went down, the lights appeared all around them. It was magical. Suga agreed with him.

***

Their friendship developed with time. They started to meet in the park every late afternoon after practicing talking about their days, sharing ideas, or even practicing more volleyball. Suga, one day, invited him over to his house. This was Tooru's first time at a magical house. It looked almost like his own house, 'duh,' he thought, 'we are literally neighbors.' But even though their houses were built the same, Suga's house was somehow brighter and filled with energy. Bright energy.

That evening was only filled with weird jokes made by a questionable sense of humor and bright laughter.

He got to touch Suga's hair some weeks later. Suga had told him about these small hair ties he had found that day and asked Tooru to try to put them on him. (He would also find out he actually thought they we cute but was too shy to admit he had bought them.) Tooru still doesn't know why he was surprised when he found out about Suga's soft hair. Even if saying 'soft' was an understatement. 

After the hairdressing session, Tooru didn't hesitate to compliment the boy, getting a flushed smile in response. That made something on his chest do a flip, but he blamed it on magic.

***

He found out Suga wasn't as perfect during his second year of high school as he had always thought. He found out Suga wasn't always the bright, happy, and energetic boy he had believed he was when he found him crying. The boy tried to hide his red eyes from tears behind his white hair, but his pink nose and cheeks were more difficult to hide.

Suga didn't give in after Tooru's interrogation, which caused sadness to flow into Tooru's heart. He sat next to Suga in silence, mad at himself for not keeping his promise to protect the fairies. Sadness and impotence must have been obvious on his face because Suga then jumped and kneeled next to him, reassuring him with a small, sad smile that it was okay. It wasn't.

Suga confessed he was just despondent because he had lost something significant, but it didn't matter anymore. He didn't say anything more about it. Tooru didn't insist, nodding, understanding. 'His wings,' he genuinely reasoned on his head, 'he still can't find his wings.'

But maybe Suga just wasn't brave enough to tell him he had bought him a present during summer vacation but had lost it during his first day of class. It was really okay. He doesn't think he would have been able to reunite the courage actually to give it to him anyway.

The Saturday after, Tooru planned a whole day specifically made to cheer his friend up. It worked perfectly. So perfectly, he got kissed on the forehead by a fairy after the lights went out and they were supposed to go to sleep. He could swear he had the sweetest dreams that night.

***

The third and last year of high school came faster than expected. The whole year was just a blur of exams, volleyball matches, and 3 AM texts with Suga about literally anything. He blamed that last bad habit on the man itself, who always decided it was a great idea to send him the ultimate meme about aliens that late at night.

"Fairies may not sleep, but I really need to, Suga." He had once texted in response after two full hours of texting nonsense. "Damn smooth, Tooru." It was the only response he got. He thought it was fair enough.

He saw the fairy magic in action again when he lost against Karasuno, and with that, his last opportunity to go to nationals. Suga's magic was the only explanation for that crazy duo on his team. He should have known after all the texts he exchanged with Suga, where he teasingly stated that he was absolutely convinced Karasuno would make it to nationals that year. They actually were a good and complete team, but it still hurt a bit on his pride. He told Suga this wasn't going to be the end of his volleyball career. Suga had just smiled at that and told him he would have hit him if he had said it was.

***

Suga graduated two days before Oikawa did. They went to each other's ceremonies and recorded the whole thing mockingly, acting like proud parents. The tears were real, though.

Suga held his hand the whole way back to their houses, with none of them daring to break the silence. Suga was shining like he always did, but it was different this time. They sat by the park together, still in silence. Tooru could swear he could hear the echo of their laughter together in the wind. The lights appeared around them like they always did, but Tooru could take his eyes off Suga this time. The boy was facing the floor, though, playing with his fingers deep in thought.

He then raised his eyes to the lights around them, and Tooru was able to admire how shiny his friend's eyes were, probably because of a hint of tears on his eyes.

"Fireflies only appear around you. Did you know that?" Suga looked at him, eyes questioning. They stared at each other, and Tooru once again wondered how it would be like to kiss a fairy. His heart dropped when he realized this could be the last time he could find out.

"I don't think you need the extra light, though. You are pretty shiny yourself." Suga slowly leaned closer to him, probably waiting to see if Tooru would back away. A soft smile reached his eyes when he noticed Tooru himself was leaning closer.

As if he would ever back away from him. "Lucky for you, I love shiny things."

"But I'd marry you with paper rings." There was now almost no space between them, but they still let out a laugh.

"God, I hate you. I would very much appreciate it if you could stop making stupid Taylor Swift references and kissed me already."

He let out another laugh but didn't wait for more to close the small gap between their lips. Suga's hands flew to Tooru's cheeks, bringing him even closer to the kiss.

And, honestly? That was a pretty magical moment. Probably not the most magical moment on Tooru's life if we also consider the day Tooru made it to the Argentinian national volleyball team, or the day he got engaged with the most beautiful man in the world, or probably the day they were announced they had passed the tests and were approved to be the legal parents of the cutest baby girl he had ever seen. Yeah, probably, but it was a pretty magical moment itself.

**Author's Note:**

> HEYYYYYY THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR GETTING THE TIME TO READ THIS (if you did lol idk) I REALLY HOOE YOU LIKED IT AND SEE YOU SOON <33
> 
> you can also go follow me on twitter (@BKAKCANON) if you feel like it ;)


End file.
